sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of Intelligence
= '''Overview''' The Ministry of Intelligence is one of the ministries in the Imperium. Currently, it is lead by His Honor, Darth [[Rubar Imperior]] of [[House Imperior]], Minister of Intelligence. The Ministry of Intelligence is responsible for all the jobs that require a subtle touch, and those the rest of the Imperium won't do. This includes, but is not limited to espionage, sabotage, persuasion, and in some cases, even diplomacy. Depending on the role, an agent in the Imperium Intelligence could be securing objectives while undercover, or monitoring internal security affairs. Although few may trust members of Intelligence due to their ''observant'' ways, they are still honorable workers. They underlie what the Imperium represents--they are responsible for keeping our people together overall. Jobs and Duties Members of the Ministry of Intelligence can expect some of these tasks in their career: # ''Preforming Undercover work that may involve Intimidation, Subterfuge and Assassination'' # ''Interrogation and Torture of the Enemies of Our Lord Emperor and the Sith Imperium'' # ''Silently and Discreetly Spying for on targets for the good of Intelligence and the Sith Imperium'' # ''Watching and Observing guild members for illegal activities, see [http://sith-imperium.wikia.com/wiki/Sith_Imperium#The_Law_of_the_Imperium laws] for more information'' Other Jobs may be assigned to Agents of Imperium Intelligence as well. The jobs above are not the limit of what an Agent of Sith Imperium Intelligence can be authorized to do, seeing as an Agent of Intelligence will do whatever is necessary to protect the Sith Imperium and get whatever information the Imperium requires. '''Ranks''' Intelligence Division Basic Agents '''Agent''' ''The most basic unit in the Ministry, Agents serve as all-round tools, being utilized for anything from infiltration and sabotage to espionage and recon. They form the backbone of Intelligence's forces, and perform the majority of its tasks.'' ((An Agent is a member of the M.O.I. that is still only a Citizen. lvls 1-30)) '''Advanced Agents''' '''Cipher''' ''A more elite agent, a Ciphers are expert infiltrators and assassins, using undercover aliases to manipulate potential allies, and get to close proximity to the Imperium's targets.'' '''Fixer''' ''Fixers are the mechanical, technological and biological geniuses of the Ministry of Intelligence. They are responsible for producing and maintaining the equipment, adrenals and stims that Agents and Ciphers use while in the field, as well as keeping HQ up to running standard.'' '''Minder''' ''Minders are often seen as the internal military police of the Ministry of Intelligence, as their job is the opposite of a Cipher's. Where a Cipher infiltrates enemy territories and weakens it from the shadows, a Minder does the same for the civil threats to the Imperium.'' ((The rank of Cipher, Fixer or Minder is chosen at any point from lvl 31 to 45, or when a Citizen becomes a Military Officer--These Ranks (Cipher, Fixer and Minder) are equal to each other in the means of Authority)) '''Elite Agents''' '''Watcher''' ''Watchers are commonly known as an Agent or Cipher's liaison to base, providing the operative with everything from geographical maps, to vital scans and security footage. They have access to every security network in the Imperium, and even some outside of it.'' ((Watchers are the only position a character who has gone the normal route can choose, unless the Keeper spot is open. There can only be one Keeper at a time, and said keeper has authority over the Watchers. lvls 46-60)) '''Lead Agents''' '''Deputy Minister''' ''Also Known as Keeper, This is the main leader of Imperial Intelligence. The Keeper gives orders to his operatives, comes up with the largest plans, and knows all the secrets of the Imperium and Intelligence. He is also the stand-up for times when the Minister of Intelligence can not attend or preform something in person.'' '''Minister of Intelligence''' ''The true leader of Intelligence. The Minister handles the paperwork and technical details of running Intelligence. The Minister Of Intelligence has a place upon the Council and answers to no one accept the Supreme Lord. This is the highest position in Sith Imperium Intelligence you can achieve.'' ((Ranks go in order of Authority, Basic Agents have the least, then Advanced, then Elite, then Master, then Lead Agents)) The Order of the Red Dawn For Information on The Order of the Red Dawn Click [[The Order of the Red Dawn|HERE]] Knight of the Order ''The Knights of the Red Dawn are the elite of the elite within the Ministry of Intelligence, Knights have surpassed Intelligence expectations and have been offered a place within the Elite of the Ministry of Intelligence.'' Baron of the Order ''Trusted Above the Knights, Barons of the Order are handpicked by the Lord Commander as trusted friends and Advisers. They are above the Knights in Rank.'' Lord Commander of the Order ''The Lord Commander of the Red Dawn is the head of the Order. He is also, while not required, the Minister of Intelligence. The Lord Commander is in charge of all parts of the Order including the Barons and Knights.'' '''Uniform''' Normally, members of this ministry may wear whatever they may like. But at any formal event, they must wear this uniform. If a member wishes to wear any additional items not covered by this uniform, they may. If you have any questions concerning your Uniform, please contact Minister Rubar Imperior before you preform a major RP. '''Basic Agents''' The Basic Agents wear any armor that can meet these standards- 1. thee Armor can not have a cape and/or robe-like leggings/Chest piece. 2. Must be colored dark (ex. Greys and Blacks). When choosing it please go for the image of a sharp, precise, Soldier. Not a rugged one. '''Advanced Agents''' The Advanced Agents wear the Outlander Targeter's/Mender's Belt, Boots, Bracers, Gloves, Jacket and Leggings. Helmet is optional. ((These are obtained on Odessen from the closest merchant to the door of the Research Laboratory, off the main War Room. Bound to Legacy.)) '''Elite Agents''' The Elite Agents wear the Yavin Targeter's Mk-1 Jacket. That and a Belt, Boots, Bracers, Gloves and Leggings that you think look good with it. (Preferably the Outlander Targeter's/Mender's Set). Helmet is Optional. Please dye the armor set dark grey if you are a Watcher and Light Grey or White if you are the Keeper. ((These are obtained on Odessen from the closest merchant to the door of the Research Laboratory, off the main War Room. Bound to Legacy. (Hint--Use the Unify Colors Button in Character Sheet). )) '''Lead Agents''' The Keeper wears the Outlander Targeter's/Mender's Armor Set dyed Light Grey or White. Helmet is optional. The Minister of Intelligence wears anything that suits them, currently the Minister of Intelligence wears the Reaver's Armor Set dyed Red and Purple. The armor set can be found on either the GTN or the Cartel Market. ((This means that no one employed in the SII, except himself, can wear it.)) The Ministry of Intelligence Additional Info '''Joining the Ministry of Intelligence''' After graduation from the Sith Imperium Academy, those willing to join Intelligence (any class) may do so by contacting Minister of Intelligence, Darth [[Rubar Imperior]] ((You May Contact Rubar Imperior in any of these forms: A Direct Message on Discord or In-Game With Mail or In Person)) '''S.I.I. News and Information''' Visit the [[SII News Homepage]] for Information on the MOI's Operations and Important Information =